I Owe You
by Peridots
Summary: Once again, purely uncut slash. I've been on a coffee binge lately. Oneshot. Summary: Triple H owes Test something after what happens... Big time. Warnings: M/M relations and slight language. Plus, an appearance by Spike Dudley, you know, because all love that little dick. Spoilers: Ehhh none really. Characters: Triple H and Test.


Hunter was aware of slowly drifting toward consciousness. Inwardly, he groaned and tried to will himself back to sleep; there was no way it could be morning yet. The world beyond his eyelids was dark.

The bed shifted slightly, and Hunter felt warm skin brush against his arm. The bed shifted again, restlessly. Hunter sighed. "Drew?" he mumbled.

"Sorry," came an embarrassed whisper.

"Wha're you doin'?" Hunter grumbled, trying to sink deeper into his pillow.

"I can't sleep."

Hunter groaned.

"Sorry."

"Something wrong?" Resigning himself to consciousness, Hunter reached out with one hand and found warm, bare skin that he eventually identified as an arm.

"No," Drew said. Then, so quietly Hunter almost missed it, "Yes."

"What is it?"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Drew?"

"Hunter, I have something to tell you..."

Uh oh, Hunter thought. Nothing good ever started that way.

"I, um...When you were in rehab, I um...cheated on you."

Hunter was stunned, but Drew went on. "It was only once, and I don't know how it happened. It just did, and I wanted to tell you-"

"Hey," Hunter broke in softly. "It's no big deal, Drew."

"What?" He sounded shocked.

Hunter put his arm around Drew's waist, pulling him close. His skin was hot. "It's no big deal," he repeated. "We couldn't see each other very often, and the phone wasn't enough. I don't blame you for getting lonely."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Of course." He hugged Drew closer and kissed his shoulder. "You should know me well enough to know I wouldn't get upset. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I...See..."

"You thought I'd get mad?"

"No, that's not exactly it...I thought you'd laugh at me."

In the darkness, Hunter blinked. "Laugh at you?! Who on Earth was it?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Of course."

He heard Drew take a deep breath. "Spike Dudley."

Hunter stared at the darkness where Drew was. "Spike?"

"Yeah."

Hunter chuckled and squeezed Drew affectionately. "I thought you were going to say you slept with Rikishi, or Booker, or Kaientai. Nothing wrong with sleeping with Spike. Nice guy."

Drew put an arm around Hunter's shoulders. "Thanks, Hunter," he whispered.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I have something to tell you too."

"Don't tell me *you* slept with Spike Dudley."

Hunter laughed. "No. Chris Benoit."

"Chris?!"

"Yeah. Saw him briefly between rehab appointments."

Drew nuzzled against Hunter's shoulder, the hair on his chin tickling slightly. "So how was it?"

Hunter laughed. "It was ridiculous. Between trying not to hurt my leg and trying not to hurt his neck, it took us all night."

Drew snickered, and Hunter felt a soft kiss in the middle of his chest. Then another, slightly lower. He felt his heart start to beat faster. "How was Spike?"

"Good," Drew murmured under the blankets. Another kiss, still lower, making Hunter's abs tense. "Flexible." His tongue swiped slowly up Hunter's belly and chest.

Hunter grabbed Drew's butt, squeezing as hard as he thought he could get away with. "Drew?"

"Yeah?" Drew kissed his throat.

"Why are you wearing boxers?"

"I wear boxers every night."

"Let me rephrase," Hunter breathed as Drew kissed his chin. "Why are you *still* wearing your boxers?" He slipped his hand down the front of the boxers and let his knuckled stroke Drew's hard cock.

Drew shivered. "Fucked if I know," he groaned, his breath hot against Hunter's lips.

"Yeah, that's the idea," Hunter grinned. He edged down and licked Drew's nipple, getting a soft moan in response. The skin tasted warm and slightly salty. He licked again, then sucked. Drew's back arched. Sucking and licking the nipple, Hunter eased Drew's shorts down past his hips, and Drew kicked them off. Hunter stroked his bare hips, his thighs, and kissed down his flat belly. Under the blankets, the heat of their bodies was intense, and the heat pulled Hunter to Drew's crotch. He opened his mouth and let Drew's cock slide right to the back of his throat, lying heavy and hot on his tongue. Drew moaned and tangled his fingers in Hunter's hair.

Hunter moaned in satisfaction at Drew's taste, and let his throat relax. He bobbed slowly on Drew's cock, savouring every inch. Drew's hips bucked upward, and Hunter pulled back. "Easy there," he said, crawling up Drew's body. "Trying to choke me?" He kissed hot lips that kissed back, a hungry tongue begging him for more.

He found himself on his back, Drew's hot body on top of him. He stroked the broad back, listening to the shallow, hoarse breathing coming from both of them; Drew's wet cock rubbed against his own.

Drew pulled away suddenly, and then Hunter groaned loudly as his cock was wrapped up in a hot, wet, eager tongue, stroking and teasing so intensely that Hunter felt close to coming far too soon.

Then the mouth was gone, and Hunter's cock felt cold in the night air. He felt Drew's weight, straddling him; he felt his cock rubbing against a firm, round ass. Drew leaned down and kissed him, rubbed his chest and shoulders.

"Hunter?" Drew nibbled on his ear.

"You wanna?" Hunter asked, amazed and nearly stunned. Without answering, Drew lifted himself up and reached down to hold Hunter's cock, and then slowly sat down, guiding it into him. Hunter gripped the sheets and hissed tensely as the tightness gradually accepted him. He felt Drew's thighs trembling slightly as they sat down on him again.

Drew started rocking, not bouncing up and down but slowly rocking forward and back, just letting Hunter's cock slide a short distance inside him. Hunter's breathing was unsteady as his cock was teased, stimulated but with such agonising patience that Hunter felt he might explode.

"Is this how you did it with Chris?" Drew asked huskily.

"Yeah," Hunter managed to squeak. "How did you...?"

"Only way to not hurt your leg. We did this that weekend I visited, remember?"

"Oh," Hunter panted, his mind on fire. "Yeah. It wasn't like this."

"What?"

"With Chris." Hunter swallowed hard as Drew shifted his weight and his ass moved around Hunter's cock. "Wasn't like this. Not this good." He gripped Drew's muscular thighs. "How..." He groaned, his crotch burning and tight.

"How what?"

Hunter forced himself to breathe deeply. In a burst, he asked, "How'd you do it with Spike?"

Drew rocked forward further than usual, and kissed Hunter's nose. "Show you in a minute," he said, and rocked back. He rocked more now, moving further forward and further back each time, making Hunter's cock burn with the need to come.

It was sudden and almost painful. Hunter's body tensed from head to toe as his groin contracted and violently shot inside Drew, who didn't stop rocking. He kept moving, coaxing Hunter's cock further until he had nothing left to give and Hunter cried out from the sudden sensitivity. Drew stopped and sat still, breathing a bit hard and stroking Hunter's chest with both hands.

"Give...gimme a minute," Hunter panted, stroking Drew's thighs, which had a light film of sweat on the skin. He took several deep breaths as the stars and bright colours faded from his eyes. His hand wandered, and he found Drew's cock, still hard between his legs. "So what were you going to show me?" he asked, smiling up at the darkness where he knew Drew was.

Drew got off him and kissed him firmly on the lips, and then lifted Hunter's left leg. "Turn on your side," Drew said, and Hunter complied, turning to the right. He felt Drew straddle his right leg and set the other against his shoulder. Something hot and fleshy pressed against his entrance, and he made himself relax; Drew's cock slipped inside suddenly, and Hunter grunted. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Hunter moaned as Drew thrust forward slowly, easing his way inside. Just as slowly as he had rocked back and forth on Hunter's cock, Drew eased his own cock in and out of Hunter.

Hunter sighed and let the slow burn in his ass spread throughout his body, blinding him, numbing him to everything but Drew. His skin tingled, and he felt sweat forming all over his body. His head swam with the sensations shivering through him.

He felt Drew's body tense and shudder, and felt the rush as he came, and then Drew was pulling out of him and letting his leg down, massaging the hip tenderly. Then Drew was in his arms and Hunter breathed in the scent of his skin, his hair, and the sweat of sex, and easily fell into a deep, calm sleep.

His eyes wide in disbelieving shock, Spike Dudley read the note again, a note he had inexplicably discovered in his locker. "I owe you," the handwriting said. "Big time. - HHH."


End file.
